Anchor Me
by WritersxBlock101
Summary: Katsumi Hatake was not born kicking and screaming like every other baby, her twin brother did enough of that for both of them. Kakashi is her whole world and Katsumi is his, but with death around every corner keeping each other alive is a lot harder than it sounds. Self insert Oc fic. Inspired by all those lovely twins fics out there. Rated M for swearing and violence.
1. Dying is such sweet sorrow

**Another twin fic, I know jump on the band wagon much. Oh well I hope you like, let me know. Inspired by Catch your breath and Dreaming of sunshine.**

 **Thanks to my Beta Malicethroughthelookingglass.**

My death wasn't swift or painless. It definitely was not glorious. In fact my death was the slow painful sort. I remember the rubble pressing down on my spine and my blood seeping from my burst flesh. I remember that last cold intake of breath before I closed my eyes one last time.

...

Katsumi Hatake was born September 15th five minutes after her twin brother Kakashi Hatake. She was a quiet child almost too quiet. The twins were hard to tell apart at the start, Sakumo was only able to tell them apart by eye colour. Kakashi had two dark blue eyes and Katsumi had one light blue eye while the other one was a deep green. Even as babies the twins were inseparable, when they were separated Kakashi would wail uncontrollably until they were reunited. Katsumi even though she was a strangely quiet child would struggle uncontrollably in protest, trying to make her way towards her brother's cries. They grew up side by side, learning to read and write together, training together; Kakashi and Katsumi were twins through and through.

Katsumi took an interest in Konoha sign language and picked it up at an early age, convincing her brother it was a more effective way of communicating with each other. In all honesty Katsumi just never felt the need to talk, it wasn't that she couldn't she just didn't like it all that much. She was I suppose a self inflicted mute. Kakashi was happy to go along with his sister's request and when he proposed they started to wear masks Katsumi was just as accommodating.

Their mother died when they were 3 years old and it hit them both very hard. Having your first experience with death at 3 was hard no matter whether it was common or not. Sakumo trained them hard as soon as they managed to toddle precariously from one side of the room to the other.

Katsumi went along with it knowing full well she had been reborn into the Naruto world through sheer dumb luck. Not only was she happy to have been reincarnated, but to be the twin sister of Kakashi Hatake was something special. She trained long and hard, determined to be just as good as Kakashi and to keep up with his prodigy status.


	2. Sparing glances

**Chapter 2**

 **Thanks to my beta Malicethroughthelookingglass**

* * *

Katsumi stood silently beside her brother wrapped up in a dark blue scarf and black knitted jumper. Kakashi kept glancing at her trying to gauge her expression under her black mask. She grinned at him closing her eyes in the classic Hatake smile. Her long silver hair fluttered gently as they stood communicating with small familiar gestures. Kakashi smirked back under his dark blue mask pulling his green scarf tighter around his neck. Katsumi's eyes flickered from her brother's face and connected with two large brown orbs studying her from across the crowd. Rin Nohara blinked as their eyes made contact but she didn't look away. Despite the awkwardness of the eye contact Katsumi just raised a gloved hand and fluttered her fingers in a wave. Rin's cheeks turned a light shade of pink but she waved back with a gentle smile. Kakashi followed his sister's gaze but his eyes locked on the obvious Uchiha who was beside the girl who had caught his sister's attention. Kakashi noted the way the boy forcefully blinked his eyes when his eyes landed on Katsumi, as if he was a little taken aback. Kakashi's face hardened as he snatched his sister's hand from the air and weaved their fingers together. Katsumi looked up at him in slight alarm, but seeing his expression decided to just roll with it.

All of the students were gathered outside for sparring and Katsumi was not looking forward to her turn. A boy in a green one piece was standing a few steps away focusing on the spar going on with huge almost twinkling eyes. Katsumi bit her lip to hold in a giggle.

Their teacher called her brother's name along with the name Obito Uchiha. Katsumi gave her brother's hand a squeeze and blinked up at him with her big non-matching eyes. Kakashi rolled his own in response and made his way to meet his opponent, leaving his twins hand hanging limp at her side once again. Katsumi brought her hands up to her choppy bangs and brushed them to the side. From the way Kakashi acted before their spar it was obvious to her that Obito had already done something to annoy him, though she wasn't sure of what it was. Katsumi took a deep breath through her nose and tried her best to not let it bother her. She scraped her ninja sandals in the dirt bored out of her brains; she tried to amuse herself by writing her name in the earth, followed by her twins name of course. With a swift brush of her foot she erased her carefully etched name and began to write her brother's name.

Katsumi was paired against Rin for her spar and although she didn't want to fight the kind Kunoichi, she would not let everyone think she was inferior to her twin. Rin's Taijutsu was not the best, granted they were both five, but Katsumi out classed her in both technique and execution. Katsumi was fast and precise, landing mock blows to the girl's torso not willing to actually hurt her. With a swift movement Katsumi moved behind her opponent and caught her in a headlock. The teacher motioned that the spar was over and Katsumi let her go. Rin stumbled slightly only to be caught by Katsumi's gentle hands, keeping her from falling to the ground. When Rin had her balance back Katsumi held out two fingers for opponent to take and complete the spar. Rin looked a bit shell shocked but she completed the motion all the same. With a cloth covered smile and a hair flick, Katsumi made her way back to her smug looking brother.


	3. Kakashi: 34 Gai: 0

**More fluff, I know these are short chapters but they will get longer as we get closer to canon. Don't forget to drop me a review and tell me what you think :)**

 **Thanks to Spicyrash and crazy1person2you3been4warned for reviewing :)**

 **Beta'd by my babe Malicethroughthelookingglass**

* * *

Katsumi swung her legs as the swing took her higher into the air. She watched Obito and Kakashi running around chasing one another through the playground. In all honesty she was glad that Kakashi was willing to play with the boy and vice-versa. The wind tossed her hair about as she moved back and forth through the air.

"Kakashi, Katsumi!" Her father's voice called out from the gate to the playground. Kakashi stopped his run and spun to face their dad. Katsumi slowed her swing, placing her feet on the ground she hopped down and skipped towards their father.

Kakashi made it to him first but Katsumi paused looking back at Obito. She could see the loneliness in his eyes as he watched Kakashi take Sakumo's hand and smile up at him. In a split second decision Katsumi made her way over to Obito and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Obito froze, stunned. Katsumi just hugged him tighter in response. Hesitantly Obito returned the hug, finally giving in to the girl's warmth. With a deep breath Katsumi pulled back and gave him a kind closed eyed smile. Obito had a very stunned look plastered on his features. Katsumi spun around sprinting towards her very amused looking father and irritated looking brother. She made it to the two boys and each one of her hands were instantly caught by her brother and father, effectively flanking her. Katsumi smiled up at her father as he brought his other hand down to pat her head. Kakashi squeeze her hand tightly as they made their way home.

...

A boy in a green jump suit jumped in front of them with a giant smile on his features.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and began to pull Katsumi around the smiling boy.

"The great Kakashi Hatake." The boy proclaimed before they could get out of the way. "And this beautiful youthful flower must be Katsumi Hatake." Katsumi flushed bright red under her mask and attempted to cover her face with her free hand.

"What do you want Gai?" Kakashi sighed shaking Katsumi's hand, trying to snap her out of it, but Katsumi was too busy peeking at the green clad boy from between her fingers. She couldn't help but be drawn to his bright smile and dark eyes.

"Katsumi?" concern leaked into Kakashi's voice, pulling Katsumi from her thoughts.

'Sorry, onii-chan.' she signed avoiding the eyes of the other boy and only focusing on her brother.

Kakashi smirked slightly under his mask and shot Gai a cold look.

"I'm not interested Gai, and neither is Katsumi." Kakashi pulled on their intertwined hands urging her forward and away from Gai.

"My eternal rival I challenge you! I must prove that I am the best and win the heart of my love Katsumi-chan." Katsumi couldn't contain herself anymore and burst out into a fit of laughter. Kakashi shook his head in exasperation. Gai was grinning with his arm outstretched and his thumb sticking up. Katsumi fell to the ground clutching her sides while Kakashi rolled his eyes and continued arguing with the enthusiastic ninja.

In the end Kakashi agreed so that Gai would leave them alone and a very fast paced game of paper scissors rock ensued. Katsumi watched from her spot on the ground, not even bothering to get up.

Gai looked like he was about to burst into tears when he lost for the 34th time.

"I win, now let's go Imouto." The boys turned to find Katsumi cross legged and clapping, smiling up at them both with a closed eyed smile. Gai's tears were gone, replaced by figurative hearts in his eyes. Kakashi gave the smallest of triumphant smirks, all too happy to have his sister cheering him on.

Katsumi pushed herself up and wiped her shorts with the palms of her gloved hands. Kakashi held out his hand, which Katsumi was already reaching for, and finally managed to successfully pull her past the ninja in the green jump suit.

* * *

 **I'm debating pairings... ehhhh. Any suggestions ?**


	4. Stain of the White Fang

**A sad chapter :(**

 **Thanks for all the reviews :) I have a good idea of the pairings now so thank you all so much for all of your suggestions.**

 **Beta'd by my babe Malicethroughthelookingglass**

* * *

"Katsumi, get up." Kakashi threw his pillow at her and caught her square in the face. Katsumi groaned and flopped over the edge of the bed, landing with a dull thud. Kakashi snickered as he threw off his own blankets and started towards the bathroom.

As his fist gripped the handle something solid slammed into his side, knocking him to the floor. Katsumi grinned triumphantly as she pinned him to the floor with her own body weight. Kakashi started kicking and thrashing, careful not to actually hurt her as he fought against her grip.

He managed to flip them over only to be flipped again before he could get a good grip.

Sakumo trudged down the hall rubbing the sleep from his eyes. As he passed the twins room he could hear the distinct sound of scuffling. With a large sigh he slid their bed room door open to find Katsumi sitting on Kakashi's back with a triumphant grin plastered on her unmasked face. Kakashi on the other hand was not amused, his face was smooshed into the hard wooden floor and his legs were flailing about wildly.

"Come on princess let your brother up, you both have a long day ahead of you." Sakumo scratched his cheek and flashed his kids a lazy smile. Katsumi leapt to her feet and pulled Kakashi off the ground with her. Kakashi immediately brushed himself off and grumbled something before walking into the bathroom and locking the door behind him.

"You really need to clean your room..." Sakumo frowned as he noted that Kakashi's side of the room was perfectly clean but Katsumi's looked like a hurricane had hit it. There was a distinct line of mess were her side finished and Kakashi's side started.

Katsumi gave her father a sheepish grin and waded through the mess to pull out her clothes for the day. Sakumo shrugged and made his way back down the hall towards the kitchen.

15 minutes later the twins made their way into the kitchen with their masks hanging around their necks waiting to be pulled into place. Kakashi went to the fridge to grab the orange juice and poured it into two glasses. Katsumi grabbed the two plates of already prepared breakfast and carried them to the table. Sakumo watched with a familiar feeling of both pride and love as he watched the twins set up their eating arrangements like they did every day.

'When is your next mission, Papa?' Katsumi signed before she picked up her chop sticks and bowed. Kakashi bowed with her and started eating, listening intently for his father's answer.

"Tomorrow, so you two better behave yourselves. No rough housing while I'm gone." Kakashi and Katsumi shared a look and then poked their tongues out at each other.

Sakumo just sighed in exasperation and carried on with his breakfast.

...

"Papa?" Katsumi's very quiet almost non-existent voice called from the hallway. Kakashi was trailing her with a cautious look in his eyes. He knew if Katsumi was speaking that she was very worried about something. With a quivering hand Katsumi slid open the door to their living room and stopped cold.

Kakashi panicked for a second and came up beside her to see what the matter was. Katsumi started to quiver tears leaking from her big innocent eyes. Kakashi caught sight of what had caused his sisters reaction and his heart stood still. Their father lay dead on the wooden floor having obviously taken his own life. Kakashi's hands flew out of their own accord and wrapped around his sisters quivering shoulders. Katsumi tucked her head into his neck and started to wail; gripping his shirt front and convulsing in anguish. It was the most sound Katsumi had ever made and Kakashi felt like for once their roles were reversed. A flash of lightning lit up the room searing an ominous image of his dead father into his brain. Shadows curled around the two twins as darkness consumed their lives.

...

The funeral was unbearably sad. Both Hatake twins clutched at each other but no tears left their eyes. All of the adults around them offered sympathy but in the end what good did words do for the two orphans. They clung to each other like lifelines, anchoring themselves in reality by constantly reminding themselves of each other's existence.

They were both Genin at the time and after their father's death threw themselves full force into training. It consumed them, almost as if they were training to make sure they could keep each other safe. Kakashi was taken under Minato's wing and Katsumi was snapped up by none other than Kushina Uzumaki. Both twins looked up to their sensei's with awe and respect.

Katsumi taught both Minato and Kushina Konoha sign language so they could communicate properly. Kakashi had to translate for them for the first few months until they got the hang of it.

* * *

 **We are getting closer to the action mahahahahahaha. I promise fluff and cuteness soon enough :) Please leave a review**


	5. You can talk?

**Sooooooo I'm planning to update every Tuesday night New Zealand time. Um pairings were going to be a surprise but I can tell you now I have decided that the main pairing is not Yuri. The main reason being is that if a certain character as a crush on someone different it would change certain plot points that I want to change... BUT Rin will get the love she deserves, trust me.**

 **Thank you all so much for your reviews, I took them all into consideration. Giant thank you to the Guest who suggested that hilarious Omake! If you guys have any Omake ideas, please share!**

 **This chapter is a little longer than usual so ENJOY!**

 **Beta'd by my darling Malicethroughthelookingglass**

* * *

Katsumi sat across from her brother with her mask down and her sharp canines glinting in the dull afternoon sun seeping through their bedroom windows. The bottle of nail polish was clasped tightly in her grip. Kakashi eyed its glittering contents warily as she shuffled closer. With big puppy dog eyes and a small whimpering sound Kakashi caved with a loud resigned sigh.

Their masks were forgotten somewhere over in the corner of their shared room. Katsumi's mismatched eyes sparkled with glee as she wrapped her legs around her brother's feet to keep them in place.

Katsumi shook the bottle and giggled as Kakashi tried to tickle her with his toes. She grabbed Kakashi's right foot and opened the bottle with a crack. The scent of polish filled their noses but it wasn't all that unpleasant. Katsumi tended to go for the milder smelling polishes.

Katsumi began to paint the toenails on his right foot, covering them in pink glittery polish. Kakashi was not all that annoyed to be honest, if it made Katsumi happy he would gladly take the childish name calling. They were both Chunin now, but with Kakashi's Genin team and Katsumi's apprenticeship, the twins didn't have all that much time to themselves, so moments like these were rare. Kakashi watched as his little sister brushed her silver bangs from her face and continued to paint. Her face was glowing in the light of the setting sun and he felt his features soften.

'Done.' She signed after she placed the bottle on the ground. Kakashi inspected his feet and wiggled his toes, watching as the polish shimmered.

'My turn now?' Katsumi signed hopefully to her brother. Hoping he would be kind enough to paint her nails so that they would match.

'Sure Imouto.' He signed back and snatched the bottle from the ground. With lightning fast hands he snatched up her small foot and began painting her nails. Katsumi let out a giggle like the peal of bells, causing Kakashi to break out into a smirk.

Kakashi was done in less than a minute and now they were sitting across from each other playing chop sticks while their nails dried. Katsumi had her legs slung over Kakashi's on either side almost as if she was sitting in his lap.

...

Katsumi reached up and pulled her mask from her face. She was sitting next to her sensei at Ichiraku ramen after a very long work out.

"So my cute little apprentice, Kakashi-kun has joined a Genin team. Does that sound like something you'd want to do?" Kushina asked thumping Katsumi on the back with a little more force than necessary, it wasn't her fault though she was just a very strong person.

Katsumi brought her hands up to sign a very definite 'No'. Kushina proceeded to ask her 9 year old apprentice why she was so reluctant.

'I'm not a people person.' She signed in answer picking up her chopsticks and bowing in thanks. Kushina let out a loud laugh.

"Ok, do you want to help Kakashi-kun's team train?" Katsumi's eyes flicked up to her sensei and she nodded her head rapidly with a mouth full of Ramen. Kushina grinned from ear to ear, not only was it an excuse to spend time with Minato, but it may also help Katsumi's social problems. Not that Katsumi wasn't a nice girl, there just tended to be a problem with communication when Kakashi, Minato or herself were absent. Katsumi was a dedicated 9 year old Chunin with a habit of staying away from large crowds. Minato called her an introvert and it had to run in the family.

"Come on then short stuff we'll go and meet them after we finish up here." Katsumi signed 'Thank you' with one hand while stuffing noodles down her throat with the other.

...

Kakashi stood waiting for his team mates to arrive. Minato was trying his best not to laugh as his apprentice grumbled in frustration.

Rin was the first to turn up, smiling as bright as ever and taking her spot beside Kakashi. A good hour later Obito showed up panting like he had just run a marathon. Rin rolled her eyes and him and Kakashi straightened out.

"You're late." Kakashi spoke in a monotonous voice; Obito didn't seem to mind though.

"Oh yeah about that, my aunt need help with some shopping bags so I helped her and it took a bit longer than expected." Kakashi gave him a blank stare obviously not believing the kid. Minato just shrugged before he spoke.

"Alright, we are just waiting on one more." The three team mates all looked at their sensei in shock.

"But Sensei, this is our team." Rin said gesturing to the two boys on either side of her.

"Yes, but I asked someone to come and train with us." Kakashi rolled his eyes not wanting to know what kind of loser Sensei had invited along.

The thud of footsteps sounded from across the field making the kids spin around in anticipation.

Silver hair streaked across the field at lightning speed. Kakashi's whole face lit up as if someone had flipped a switch inside him.

"Katsumi?!" Kakashi exclaimed throwing his arms out wide just in time for her to slam into him. Katsumi tucked her face into his neck as they squeezed the life out of each other.

Rin felt a smile tugging at her lips, while Obito felt his cheeks heat up at the sight of the other silver haired ninja.

"Glad you could join us, Katsumi-chan." Minato chuckled at the scene only stopping when he caught sight of the crimson haired beauty approaching.

"Minato-kun, your students are so cute!" Kushina exclaimed and scooped both Obito and Rin into a bone crushing hug. Rin gasped for air as Obito went blue in the face from lack of oxygen.

Kakashi and Katsumi separated from their hug and moved towards Kushina. Katsumi wrapped her arms around Obito and pulled as Kakashi did the same to Rin. Kushina happily let go and walked towards her boyfriend. Katsumi landed on her butt with Obito in her lap while Kakashi managed to stay upright.

"Obito you Baka, get your butt off my sister!" Kakashi released Rin and grabbed Obito by the collar of his shirt, ripping him off Katsumi. Obito flailed wildly trying to hide the crimson stain on his cheeks. Kakashi opened his mouth to verbally tear the Uchiha to pieces when a gentle hand landed atop his.

"Maa Maa onii-chan, put Obito-kun down." Katsumi's voice was like the tinkling of glass, ringing through the air causing all those near to freeze. Rin's eyes widened as she realised what just happened, in fact everyone but Kakashi and Katsumi nearly fainted from surprise.

Kakashi's hand unclenched and Obito dropped to the floor, all the while still staring at Katsumi in disbelief. Katsumi let out a quiet giggle as she observed the reactions of those around her.

"Y-y-you can talk?" Obito didn't even try to conceal his shock, tripping over his words as he spoke.

"Mhmm, she just doesn't like to." Kakashi spoke for her as she shrugged and reached her arms up in a stretch. Katsumi soon started shifting uncomfortably as the looks continued.

Noticing her discomfort Kakashi growled. "Aren't we here to train?" his voice snapped Minato and Kushina out of their stupor and back into sensei mode.

"Right let's start with some sparring. Obito-kun and Kakashi-kun, you will spar first." Katsumi moved over next to Kushina and relaxed with a hand on her hip. Rin seemed a bit more cheerful than usual, not that she wasn't a cheerful person, but this girl looked about to burst.

"Do it again." Rin finally popped giving Katsumi one hell of a fright.

'Do what?' She signed, causing Rin to frown as Kushina translated for her through pure reflex.

"Speak, your voice is really pretty." Katsumi eyed her warily as her eyes flicked from the spar and back to the girl beside her. Rin had her hands clasped in front of her almost as if she was begging and Obito was obviously paying too much attention to their conversation because his movements were becoming slower as if he was distracted.

Katsumi sighed and placed her hand on her forehead in exasperation.

'What do you want me to say?' she signed. Kushina rolled her eyes and translated for her again, then added that Rin should probably take up sign language if she wanted to keep a decent conversation with Katsumi.

"Hmmm, say our names," She gestured to the group. "Please." Her eyes were full of hope and Katsumi felt her heart clench in an almost maternal way.

"Nohara Rin, Uzumaki Kushina, Namakazi Minato, Uchiha Obito and Hatake Kakashi. Oh and Hatake Katsumi of course." Katsumi hummed after the string of names trying to ease the tight feeling in her throat. She just figured she needed to practice with her voice more often.

Rin looked hypnotised which meant she wasn't paying much attention to the fight. There was a clang of metal and a thump. Katsumi turned her head forwards to observe Obito on his butt in the grass with Kakashi's kunai to his throat.

"The winner is Kakashi-kun, make the seal of reconciliation." Minato smiled as he motioned for them to finish up. Kakashi reached out two fingers awaiting Obito's own fingers. Their fingers met for a moment before Kakashi dropped his hand and turned back to Katsumi. The silver haired girl was grinning under her mask as she absently adjusted the leaf Hitai-ate on her thigh. Obito's eyes followed the motion locking onto the leather loop of rope hanging off her hip.

"What is that?" Obito asked pointing at the foreign object. Katsumi followed his finger and raised her eyebrows.

"Oh that's Katsumi-chan's whip, it's her speciality." Kushina answered the boy taking the pressure of communicating from the girl before she started becoming truly uncomfortable with the unnecessary amount of verbal communication.

"Rin-chan, remind me to teach you two sign language." Minato chuckled. Katsumi looked up at her brother's Sensei and flashed him the Hatake closed eyed smile.

* * *

OMAKE

There was a knock at the door. Kakashi threw the blankets off of himself and yawned. His feet thudded against the hard wood floor as the knocking continued on, getting louder and louder with every passing second. He growled to himself and made his way down the hall still in his pyjamas. He reached the front door and swung it open.

"KAKASHI my cool hip brother in law!" Kakashi's jaw dropped as he observed the sight in front of him. Gai stood on his door step with a huge shit eating grin plastered on his face. Beside him Katsumi stood with a sheepish smile on her face, her hands rubbing her bulging stomach in small motions highlighting the fact that she was very pregnant.

"KATSUMI!" Kakashi screamed. Suddenly 5 little figures moved from behind the two taller figures.

"UNCLE KAKASHI WE CHALLENGE YOU!" Each child had their beautiful silver hair chopped into a horrid looking bowl cut. Contrary to their silver hair each child had large thick black eye brows dancing just above their eyes, making it impossible to tell each child's gender.

"Oh, Onii-chan, don't you just love the power of youth." came Katsumi's small voice. Kakashi fell backwards as the kids jumped at him. A scream erupted from his throat as he fell towards the ground.

Kakashi shot up screaming at the top of his lungs. Katsumi was awoken violently by her brothers cry. She leapt out of bed and wrapped her arms around him, trying to distract him from his obvious nightmare.

"Imouto, it was so horrible! You and Gai were married and you had a herd of very..." He paused catching his breath. "'Youthful' children." He spat the word. Katsumi pulled back from her hug and looked him straight in the eyes. There was a beat of silence before Katsumi burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY IMOUTO!"

* * *

 **Some may have noticed that Katsumi acts very much like a kid, unlike most of the self inserts out there. I will explain why soon enough, it's not a giant plot point but I'm planning to make her as none Mary-sue as possible. She will change the plot quite dramatically, but she intends to play it off as if she just has killer instincts.**

 **Reviews are so encouraging so please share your thoughts :)**

 **Again if you have any Omake ideas please SHARE!**


End file.
